The screen size of a display apparatus mounted within a vehicle has increased over the years. The increase in screen size is advantageous in terms of visibility of a driver, but may be a drawback in terms of light reflection. That is, an area where light reflection occurs may increase in proportion to the screen size.
Examples of external light interference that causes the light reflection may be sunlight, a streetlight, or a headlight of another vehicle. Particularly, when the sunlight is reflected from the screen, the visibility of the driver is significantly deteriorated.
Since the light reflection that occurs on the screen influences driving stability, the light reflection needs to be aggressively prevented.
A reflection reduction film may be attached to the screen in order to prevent the light reflection, but cost of the display apparatus may be increased and display quality may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.